


Killer ---> Victim Swap

by jon_b_ronpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jon_b_ronpa/pseuds/jon_b_ronpa
Summary: 17 what if scenarios depicting what would have happened if the killer and victim of their respective games would have swapped.(MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ALL 3 MAIN DANGANRONPA GAMES)





	Killer ---> Victim Swap

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to update the chat fic

After spending most of his time with Maizono, Naegi was exhausted. He had to watch a horrifying video about Komaru and his parents, and now he just swapped rooms with Maizono. After thinking about the situation he was in for about an hour, Naegi had finally drifted off to sleep.

'That annoying voice just makes me want to kill myself.'  
Naegi thought as Monokuma's morning announcement blared through the entire school. He had walked out of Maizono's room and looked over at his own room, seeing that the name plates had been swapped back again. Naegi smiled.

He had made his way over to the cafeteria and saw everybody there. Everybody except for Kuwata. "Tch. That baseball commoner is late." murmured Togami. Maizono noticed Naegi and waved. He waved back. "Now, now, Togami. He may have just overslept, no need to worry." said Celestia. She noticed Naegi walk through the door, and shouted, "Naegi! Could you please fetch Kuwata for us? He's going to miss our daily meeting." "I'll be back in a flash." He winked and took off.

Naegi was going to go to Kuwata's room, but he decided to check out his room first. The first thing he saw in his room was the gold glitter sword, and scratch marks everywhere. "What the hell happened in here? Is... Kuwata the first one?" He slowly opened the bathroom door, and...

 

There was Kuwata's body, laying in the shower. His body was horribly mutilated, both arms being cut off, his insides open, and one of his eyes on the ground.  
Naegi immediately threw up and ran to the cafeteria.

 

"This is how it happened!"  
"First, after the motive video was shown, the culprit had wanted to switch rooms with me, telling me that someone tried to attack them. I happily accepted, not knowing that was the beginning of their plan."  
"They then invited Kuwata, the victim, into my room and had immediately attacked him. Kuwata tried to fight back, but he had a broken wrist from his fight with Mondo the other day."

"The kitchen knife had fatally stabbed Leon, and the culprit had brutally mutilated him to the point were he was almost unrecognizable. It was to much for anyone to handle."  
"They had then tried to wash their clothes, but almost forgot that the water was turned off at night.  
Luckily, they brought a few water bottles in from the kitchen and washed their clothes off before going to bed." 

"Unluckily for them, Kuwata had managed to cut of a piece of their hair. Without that, we would have never found out their identity."

"Well, what do you have to say to that, Maizono Sayaka, the Super High School Level Idol?"

"..."  
"I... just wanted to get out of here. To see my bandmates again. I'm sorry, Naegi-kun."  
"We're all sorry, Naegi-chi! We never should have, like, doubted you." Fukawa looked down at the floor.

"Is that ALL you have to say?" Togami looked at Maizono, infuriated. "You murder a person, try to frame someone else, and then just say sorry? Unbelieveable. Your band mates are probably dead anyways.

"He's right, you know. Uppupuppu..."  
Maizono looked horrified at what Monokuma said.  
"I did all this for nothing?"  
Maizono had a complete breakdown and started crying. Everyone stared as she continued crying.

"Ok, this is getting boring. Let's vote and then we can get on to the execution." The 14 other students pulled the levers. The faces spinned on and on until they reached Maizono's face. The word "GUILTY" was under her name.

"You got it right! The one who murdered Leon Kuwata was none other than Sayaka Maizono, the Super High School Level Idol!"

"It's punishment time!"

"Maizono was found guilty. Time for the punishment!"

Maizono looked around, straight at Naegi. His eyes looked at her for a second, but then he turned around.  
She was then dragged away by a Monokuma collar. She was suddenly on a stage, and there was Monokumas dressed as her bandmates. Maizono was then handed a microphone.

"The Disappearance of Maizono Sayaka"

Maizono was singing a popular song by her idol group. The Monokuma crowd was cheering her on. She then started to sing horribly, and a Monokuma bandmate handed her a cup of green tea.  
She gulped it down quickly. Her body then started to fade away from the bottom up, but she didn't notice until it got up to her torso. 

Maizono then started to scream, and the Monokuma crowd then started to throw tomatoes at her, but it was too late. All that was left of her was a strand of blue hair and the microphone.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to see the investigation and trial scenes?


End file.
